Nachtschicht
by Ich-eben
Summary: Mitten in der Nacht kämpft General Sephiroth mit lästigem Papierkram. Und wird gestört... von wem? Das wird er herausfinden, sobald sich die Tür öffnet.


„OHAYO SEPH!!!"

Sephiroth zuckte entsetzt zusammen.

„Zack...", knurrte er dumpf und realisierte den unplanmäßigen Querstrich auf dem Dokument, welches er gerade hatte unterzeichnen sollen. Der Antrag war ruiniert. Er würde eine neue Ausgabe anfordern müssen.

„Wie oft habe ich gebeten, mein Büro nicht zu betreten als wärst du King Kong?"

„Ca. 2.000 Mal", grinste Zack vergnügt und ließ sich auf den schwarzen Ledersessel gegenüber des Schreibtisches fallen.

„Und warum hältst du dich nicht an meine Anweisung? Sieh her!" Er hob das ruinierte Dokument. „Das ist DEIN Werk!"

„Ach was." Zack winkte gut gelaunt ab. „Ein bisschen TippEx und es ist wie neu, wirst sehen."

Sephiroth seufzte. Keine andere Antwort hätte er von Zack erwartet. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die dem 1st Class Soldier mit den wilden schwarzen Haaren die ewig gute Laune rauben konnten. Querstriche auf wichtigen Dokumenten gehörten jedenfalls nicht dazu. Trotzdem war Sephiroth diesmal nicht bereit, ihm den Regelverstoß ohne Bestrafung durchgehen zu lassen.

„Wie überaus einfallsreich von dir." Ein Fläschchen TippEx landete vor Zack auf dem Schreibtisch und dieser griff danach ohne seine Mundwinkel auch nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil fallen zu lassen und schwenkte seine Beine auf den Tisch, um sie als Unterlage zu benutzen. Sephiroth fixierte die schwarzen Stiefel einen Moment lang wie eine Schlange (_Er weiß, dass ich es hasse, wenn er das tut!_), zählte in Gedanken stumm bis drei und entschloss sich dann, es zu ignorieren.

„Was willst du eigentlich hier?"

„Pst, ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren!"

Sephiroth rollte mit den Augen. „Zack..."

„Ich habe", antwortete Zack ohne die purpurnen Augen von dem Dokument zu nehmen, „noch Licht gesehen und wollte wissen ob du wirklich noch hier bist oder deine Anwesenheit nur vorgibst."

„Hast du realisiert, dass mein Schreibtisch überquillt von Papieren... und Füßen?"

„Klar." Er pustete auf das Dokument um das trocknen des TippEx zu beschleunigen. „Aber hast d u auch realisiert, wie viel Uhr es ist?"

Sephiroth warf einen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige. 2:30. Nachts. Das Bürogebäude war fast leer, die meisten Angestellten schliefen in ihren Quartieren. Jetzt waren hauptsächlich noch die Wachmannschaften anwesend, die Workaholics - und die Leute, denen der Tag niemals ausreichte, um alle Arbeit zu schaffen. Wie ihm. Die Geschehnisse des Tages nahmen keine Rücksicht auf seinen hoffnungslos überfüllten Schreibtisch. Wie hätten sie auch? Die Zeit verging, neue Situationen entstanden, Entscheidungen mussten getroffen werden, Dokumente wurden erstellt. Irgendjemand _musste_ sie bearbeiten, den richtigen Befehl erteilen um zu retten oder zu vernichten, und zwar bevor die Situation aufgrund einer nicht rechtzeitig getroffenen Entscheidung eskalierte. Irgendjemand **musste** wach sein. Und doch... Manchmal – nicht jetzt, aber hin und wieder – fühlte sich Sephiroth endlos müde. Sein letzter freier Tag war Monate her, und sogar da hatte er sich noch Arbeit mitgenommen. Es gab immer eine Sache, die nicht warten konnte. Sein letzter Urlaub?

Er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern...

Schlagartig fiel ihm ein, dass Zack auf eine Antwort wartete.

„DU bist auch noch wach", knurrte er um von sich abzulenken.

Zack sandte ein grinsen **jener** Art zu dem silberhaarigen General hinüber, und ließ Sephiroth wissen dass, was immer Zack bisher davon abgehalten hatte ins Bett zu gehen, von äußerst angenehmer Natur gewesen war. Worum auch immer es sich gehandelt haben mochte. Sephiroth verzichtete auf weitere Nachfragen und zog es vor, seine Aufmerksamkeit einem neuen Dokument zu widmen.

„Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf, wie du weißt", teilte er Zack nebenbei mit.

„Und was ist mit essen? Ich hab dich seit Tagen nichts mehr essen sehen."

Sephiroth reagierte mit keiner Faser seines Körpers. Nur die Augen wanderten über das aktuell zu bearbeitende Schreiben. Was Zack nicht davon abhielt, fortzufahren. „Eines Tages wirst du noch hinter deinem Schreibtisch verhungern."

Ja, dachte Sephiroth in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus. Und vermutlich würde es keinem auffallen.

„Ich habe heute schon gegessen."

Zack kannte seinen Vorgesetzten – und besten Freund – mittlerweilelange genug um sich nicht mit einer solch schwammigen Aussage zufrieden zu geben.

„Wann?"

Gut. Vermutlich würde es keinem außer Zack auffallen. Trotzdem...

Eine silberne Augenbraue hob sich langsam. Und Zack kannte diese Bewegung. Sephiroth dachte über etwas nach.

„Was grübelst du?"

„Ich denke darüber nach, wie gut dir ein Kleid stehen würde. Und dass du hinterm Herd, umringt von einem Haufen Kinder die dich „Mama" nennen, bestimmt sehr glücklich wärst."

Sephiroth kannte etliche, die hinsichtlich einer solchen Bemerkung wutschnaubend in die Luft gegangen wären. Zack aber brach nur in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du weckst den Mutterinstinkt in mir. Und ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob du das nicht mit Absicht machst."

Sephiroth schnaubte halb amüsiert, halb ärgerlich. Zack hatte schon viele völlig hirnrissige Aussagen gemacht, aber das hier war die mit Abstand... schärfste. Aber auch die sollte bald noch übertroffen werden.

„Und warum sollte ich so etwas tun?" knurrte Sephiroth fast gegen seinen eigentlichen Willen – aber tief in sich nahm er dennoch eine gewisse Spannung wahr, was Zacks (vermutlich ziemlich absurde) Antwort betraf.

Zack schob das ausgebesserte Dokument zu ihm hinüber, stand auf, stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und sah, halb über den Schreibtisch gelehnt, seinem besten Freund fest in die grünglitzernden Makoaugen.

„Weil du verdammt einsam bist, Seph."

Sephiroth erwiderte den Blick ohne zu blinzeln, ohne auch nur einen Funken Heiterkeit in seinen Augen. Als er antwortete, klang seine Stimme ähnlich. Vielmehr spaltete sie sich auf. Der eine Teil kalt wie Eis, der andere vermittelte den Eindruck, einem kleinen Kind dieselbe Lektion zum Hundertsten Mal mitzuteilen.

„Der Starke ist am mächtigsten allein, Zack."

Verdammt, dachte der schwarzhaarige Soldier. Mit Seph diskutieren macht keinen Spaß. Immer hat man das Gefühl, er weiß schon im Voraus was man sagen will...

„Entferne dich jetzt bitte aus meinem Büro. Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Zack warf ihm einen resignierenden Blick zu, verzog das Gesicht und griff in seine Hosentasche.

„Hier." Etwas buntes landete vor dem General. Zack wandte sich um und marschierte in Richtung Tür. „Die haben einen 24 Stunden Service, extra für so Irre wie dich!" Er winkte ohne sich umzusehen ein „Goodbye". „Also bestell was!"

Sephiroth fegte das buntbedruckte Etwas ohne genau hinzusehen von seinem Schreibtisch in den Mülleimer und griff nach dem nächsten Dokument. Zack verließ das Büro. Während er durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge in Richtung Aufzug eilte, konnte er seine Gedanken nicht von Sephiroth lösen. Er arbeitete zuviel! Andererseits... er war ein General. Natürlich hatte er viel zu tun. Mehr als ihm gut tat. Und er brauchte wirklich nicht viel Schlaf, das hatte er in etlichen Missionen, an denen er und Zack beteiligt gewesen waren, unter Beweis gestellt. Zum einen mochten die wesentlich höheren Makodosen, die dem General verabreicht wurden, dies bewirken. Zum anderen... Zack schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte ausgiebig. Es war viel zu spät um ernsthaft über Sephiroth nachzudenken. Und er schlief schon fast im stehen ein... Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich und Zack trat ein, drückte die Etage in denen sich sein Appartement befand.

„Bestell was, Seph!" Aber konnte er sich wirklich darauf verlassen? Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Flyer in den Papierkorb gesegelt war... Die Türen schlossen sich.

Sephiroth schüttelte den Kopf. Niemand hätte es je gewagt, auf so eine Art und Weise in sein Büro zu platzen. Geschweige denn, ihm seine Ess- und Schlafgewohnheiten vorzuwerfen. Oder die Füße auf seinem Schreibtisch zu platzieren! Keiner außer Zack. Gegen seinen eigentlichen Willen huschte ein lächeln über Sephiroths Gesicht.

Zack sorgte sich um ihn.

Das kurze lächeln verblasste als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Zack mit diesem Gefühl ziemlich alleine war. Ein Funken Wärme ließ die restliche Kälte um ein Herz noch brutaler und eisiger erscheinen, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Und in Sephiroths Fall war die Kälte... gewaltig. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, wie viele Überstunden er schob oder ob sich die Anzahl seiner Orden erhöhte. Er konnte die Ablehnung der anderen spüren.

Ein Blick in ihre Augen reichte aus. Die Auszeichnungen und alles andere... Oberflächlichkeiten. Zerbrechlich wie Glas. Nichts von Bestand. Auch wenn Zack immer behauptete, die Leute würden Sephiroth lieben. Sephiroth wusste es besser. Wann immer er in der Vergangenheit versuchte hatte, sich jemandem zu nähern, war diese Person zurückgewichen. Als sei er die Verkörperung von allem, was man nur fürchten konnte. Sollte das etwa die „Liebe" sein, von der Zack sprach? Sephiroth kam es eher so vor, als verharre die Welt in seiner Gegenwart angespannt und sprungbereit. Aber warum? War er nicht auf ihrer Seite? Warum diese Furcht? Die Wahrheit – seine Wahrheit – lautete wie folgt: die Menschen hielten sich fern von ihm weil er zwar auf ihrer Seite stand, ihnen aber in allen Punkten überlegen war. Die Gefahr, dass er eines Tages die Fronten wechseln würde, war immer gegeben. Und dann war es besser, nicht in seiner Nähe zu sein... Als ob es dafür jemals einen Grund geben würde!

Aber Sephiroth hatte seine Lektion aus diesen bitteren Erfahrungen erkannt und angenommen. Er versuchte einfach nicht mehr, sich anderen zu nähern. Mehr noch, er war sogar bemüht, sie sich vom Leib zu halten. Die Leute waren so sprunghaft mit ihren Meinungen. Und Sephiroth würde sich hüten, ihnen sein Vertrauen zu schenken. Sie bedeuteten ihm nichts.

Er konnte sich nicht auf sie verlassen. Und das war etwas unabdingbares. Zack... er ließ Zack gewähren weil er sich als absolut zuverlässig herausgestellt hatte. Zack genoss gewisse... Privilegien. Dabei war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob nicht mal Zack hin und wieder eine gewisse Furcht vor ihm empfand. Fakt war aber, dass Zack sich als einziger nicht hatte abschrecken lassen...

Ärgerlich runzelte Sephiroth die Stirn. Das war noch ein Grund, weshalb er Zacks Überfälle, verbunden mit diesen Diskussionen, so wenig schätzte: sie brachten ihn dazu, über sich selbst nachzudenken. Und hinsichtlich des überfüllten Schreibtisches fehlte ihm dazu einfach die Zeit. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und arbeitete weiter, kam gut voran und hatte einiges erledigt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sephiroth runzelte die Stirn und sah auf. Für Zack war dieses klopfen viel zu zaghaft gewesen. Einen Moment lang blieb es still, dann klopfte es ein weiteres Mal, ebenso zurückhaltend. Es klang, als ob sich die Person vor der Tür nicht sicher war, ob sie wirklich eintreten wollte...

Wenigstens war sie so höflich, nicht einfach hereingestürmt zu kommen. Aber wer konnte es um diese Zeit sein? Hatte sich wieder jemand in dem riesigen Gebäude verlaufen? Sephiroth vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass sein Schwert griffbereit lag. Besuch um diese Zeit musste nicht freundlich gestimmt sein, mochte das Klopfen noch so zurückhaltend gewesen sein. Gesinnung, Störungsgrund...

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das alles herauszufinden.

„Herein."


End file.
